Something Different: The Doggy Rebels
by BlackwingsRed
Summary: A little side story created from the events of Something Different. We follow Rex as He travels into his own kingdom to reclaim his place.


**Chapter 1:Subtle Beginnings of a Journey**

* * *

In the mysterious land of Equestria there are other kingdoms that serve different roles in this world.

Theses normally calm and serene forests laid riddled with beasts and warriors ready to put their hides on the line. Several Diamond dogs traveled traveled along an unused path. They conversed among themselves laughing while a everal insect like creatures and some of those being Diamond dogs hid amongst the brush awaiting for an opportune moment to attack. Once in position the hidden began their assault by surrounding the small group of traveling canines. The small group held their paws up but one still continued to laugh merrily which caused a gritty sounding Diamond dog wearing helmet a size bigger than his own head to step up in front of them. He was of the enemy Diamond dogs.

"Surprise you maggots! This is a surprise interrogation issued by the Royal Remington family." He sternly announced glaring at the one dog that continued to laugh. "We're here to find out anything we find suspicious. And congratulations you all look suspicious. So, if I were you dogs I'd recommend telling us what you are doing or turn around and walk back to the kingdom with your tails between your legs." The dog that continued to laugh calmed down a bit into a light giggle. This angered the interrogator even further. "WHAT ARE YOU LAUGHING AT YOU INGRATE?!" He picked the other dog up and held him laughing dog just pointed to what was behind the interrogator. The other royal guards and Changeling gaspedim shock at an even larger number of other Diamond dogs pointing towards them and the first group of merry dogs.

A group of three figures hidden in cloaks stood behind the circle of Diamond dogs. Among the three only one of them spoke "I suggest you let them go." Said the medium sized figure cooly.

The dog with the oversized helmet could not believe what he had seen. "I... I... I thought my plan was going to be nice and swift." He thought. "Are you part of the rebellion?" He asked trying to recover his ego from earlier.

"Does it matter little one?" Asked the figure that towered above the other three. "I think we're the ones who should be asking you the questions right now.

"Yes you... You... Uhh.. Scum." Shot the interrogator still intimidated. "Our king demands it." He pointed to a insignia that rested on his chest.

"So I take it that lowly king Remington of ours is the one who enlisted the help of these pests as well." Said the shortest of the cloaked figures. Her voice was stern yet forgiving. The middle cloaked figure turned his head towards the shorter one and gave what looked to be a blank expression. She quickly took notice. "No offense... To whoever the king may actually be." The medium sized one turned his head back towards the interrogator.

"If you and your men wish to leave I suggest you do so now or you will face an unfitting demise." Said the medium sized cloaked figure.

"Really? You're letting them off that easy?" Complained the short figure.

"Don't forget they are still our people." Said the medium cloaked figure.

"I still think we should at least take those changelings out of the picture though" added the short cloaked figure as she cracked her knuckles. "Just saying"

This caused a rise of hisses from the few changelings watching.

"Go back to wherever you've come from and report your findings." Commanded the middle figure. "Tell them that the rebels are coming for him."

The interrogator put the dog he was holding down in fear. "Retreat boys retreat!" He commanded running with his own tail between his legs. The shortest hooded figure picked up a few rocks and began throwing it at the fleeing group.

"That was uncalled for lassie. They were already retreating." Said the tallest figure.

"Its only a matter of time before the event happens. Now we must take this time to ready ourselves. We must return to camp before nightfall." Said the middle figure before removing the hood of his cloak.

* * *

I am Rex Remington a prince of the Diamond dogs kind. I am here now to take back what my brother has taken away from me and rid this kingdom of its changeling presence.

This all started with the passing of our past king. He was my father and a wise ruler. He ensured that our kingdom stayed neutral with the neighboring kingdoms. Upon the days of my fathers passing, my father announced that I will be taking the throne as his predecessor. This caused my brother to grow envious of my position and in his envious rage he recruited the help of those demons. The changelings were granted access to the kingdom and soon after my brother betrayed me allowing a changeling take my place on the throne to hide the truth. He had me casted away into a mine he had illegally digging in another region of Equestria far from the kingdom. The mine was nearly filled to the brim with ponies from Equestria and our own kind. It was there I spent years cultivating a team of rebels that to this day still grows in order to stop my brother and his arrogant ways. The changeling he had agreed to work with him took my image as a ruse in deceiving my fellow dogs. Little did my brother know the true intention of this union was to feed off the love of jewels from the greedy dogs that believe this changelings words.

Recently, a strange otherworldly creature had appeared at the mine causing confusion. This confusion was great enough to summon my brother and my doppelgänger to the mines to investigate. There truly was something different about the atmosphere this creature radiated. Though he had been restrained with a null collar that the changelings had developed, it was that he gave off a strong aura of untamed magic. even approach him with my plan. The creature agreed and together we destroyed their planes and saved the slaves including the behemoth of a dog Sergei. As we were exiting the mine, My changeling Doppelgänger attempted to stop us. He blew me out leaving the creature and it in a one on one fight. I left knowing full aware that the creature was fully capable of matching strengths with a changeling I could feel it emanating from within the cave.

Outside was different there were royal ponies fighting along side Princess Celestia the ruler of of the equines coincidentally there as well most likely with the knowledge of her civilians being captured as well or was she aware of the creature? Though I managed to convince her men to speak to her after the fighting had stopped. It was then that we had traveled to her castle and we discussed of the plot my brother had hatched and what they intended to do with the creature. I feared the worst when one of the elders mentioned destroying him. But, Celestia chose to observe him before anything. The elder still had an expression of worry and angst I still worry what his intentions were. We spent the night sheltered within the castle and our injuries treated by the best in Canterlot.

In the morning, Celestia through her generosity provided us with provisions for our journey back into our own kingdom.

This is where our story begins.


End file.
